Winchester Co
by TheShackledReaper6969
Summary: The life of a hunter is hard and unforgiving. And nobody knows that better than Dean Winchester. He's lost Sammy, his mom, his dad, and his chance at a new life now with him dying after a solo wendigo hunt. So what's Dean to do know that he's broken and at Death's door once more? Well read the story and find out! Tell me if I should continue, and if you do I'll write more.
1. Chapter 1

"So this is how it ends?" Dean said, exasperated whiled holding his profusely bleeding side. Dean had just finished a hunt, but at great cost to himself. Not that he really cared anyway. Maybe lying here on this cold forest floor with nobody around to save him, was his punishment. Sam had left to go be with his 'unicorn' and left Dean to his own devices, I mean Dean is perfectly capable of taking care of himself isn't he? WRONG! So as Dean is lying here, more than likely about to die he thinks about the fight he had with Sam before he left.

* * *

 _"I told you Dean! I had built a life! A good life away from all this!" Sam yelled. Why couldn't see that this life wasn't for him?_

 _"This? This?! This life has and always will be ours Sam! No matter how much we hate it. I'm not willing be selfish and leave people to die. But, anyway I think I know thw real reason you're trying to runaway..." Dean said while looking directly at Sam, with an almost disappointed look on his face._

 _"Oh, please enlighten me Dean! Why am I_ _ **really**_ _doing this?"_

 _Dean getting sick and tired high-and-mighty attitude decided to not filter anything of what he was about to say._

 _"Because you're very suited to this lifestyle Sam." Sam just looked at Dean confused and was about to yell about what the hell he was talking about._

 _"You're as suited to this lifestyle just as I am. You can't tell me you don't like the danger or the fact that we can be any one in the world from day-to-day. Plus we save people from things that other don't even want to believe in! Sam despite the apocolypse being over I think of what all the angels were saying, some of it was true. We are very similar to Michael and Lucifer, we were meant to be soldiers, we were meant to fight everythng, even each other. The only thing that is different that instead of choosing my father's side I chose yours." Dean looked brokenly at Sam and continued his rant, "Sometimes Sam I wish Dad hadn't told me to always protect you. Maybe then I could have been a little free. Because in all honesty little brother the only reason I stay in this life is because of you. It's so engrained into my mind that I have to take care of you that no matter what I truly want...I can never have it..."_

 _"Don't you say it. Don't you say what I think you might say!" Sam practically pleaded to Dean, but no Dean needed to say this for Sammy's sake._

 _"Because of you."_

 _And with that Sam ran off into the night leaving Dean alone by the Impala, who seemed to have a sad glow about her._

 _"Be good Sammy and grow strong...Make sure you keep that normal life..."_

 _Dean slowly go into the Impala and drove any where, any where that he could just forget about giving up what he thought was the most important person in his life._

* * *

Dean groaned in pain, as his wound began to pulsate with more pain then before. It was as if God was telling him that he deserved to suffer before finally reaching his permanent destination. Dean thought back onto all of the things he did in his life and wondered if there was any meaning to what he had done. He had given his life, his mind, his body, hell even his soul! To the family business, to hunting he gave his all. Well, Karma was a bitch Dean thought. Slowly as Dean felt his life fading away he looked up to the small expanse of sky that was hidden behind the tall trees, he saw a bright light. He closed his eyes thinking it was an angel, and not wanting to feel the pain of his eyes getting burned out along with the current pain he was in. But, he smiled to himself feeling he would die any second and he would take that as a win.

'Take that! You damn winged bastard!' He thought.

Dean slowly began to fade and with his mind barely able to comprehend anything other then the alluring and warm darkness, he thought he heard "I'm sorry Dean."

That's when everything truly went black.

Now some people say that when your in a coma you are still aware of someone talking to you. But here was the thing Dean Winchester wasn't in a coma at all. In fact he was pretty sure he was dead, but despite thinking or rather knowing that he could still here this voice speaking to him. This voice was not unpleasant, truthfully it was deep like the ocean, all encompassing like the sky, and also warm like the rays of the sun. With this almost heavenly voice as Dean would later describe it, he felt that there was a lot of sadness, anger, and disappointment in it. Surprisingly, though none of it felt as if it was aimed at him more like the voice was berating itself. From the snippets that Dean could catch he heard apologies to himself, to his brother, his mother and father, and about how 'I should have known not to leave my children in charge of anything alone.'

This confused Den to no end. Why would this powerful voice be apologize to him and his family of all people? His family had apparently been cursed by God after all.

Then Dean felt himself being set onto what seemed to be a wonderfully comfortable bed. Then Dean felt a large hand begin to stroke his hair, like a parent would do to their children. And even though one side of Dean's brain was yelling at him that he wasn't a child so he didn't need this kind of comfort. But the other half of his brain, the part that was winning, told him to lean more into the hand and to soak up all this comfort for as long as he could.

"Dean...Dean...Dean..." The voice called out to him. Dean tried his hardest to open his eyes but to no avail. His eyelids felt like lead weights, and despite all his willpower he couldn't open his eyes.

'Damnit!' Dean cursed in his mind. His frustration must have been clear to the voice because he gave a sad sigh and whispered,"It's alright Dean. This just means that you'll be in my care a little while longer."

Dean was calmed by this, since for once in his life he wasn't forced to do something that he didn't get on the first try. Dean despite not being very trusting in nature found himself trusting this unknown voice. But, it occurred to Dean that he couldn't just keep the calming voice nameless forever so he tried to think of an an appropriate name to fit this voice.

He thought long and hard, and for some there was only one name that came to mind.

 **Chuck.**


	2. Chapter 2

'How long has it been since I got here?' Dean thought. It felt like months to Dean since he was put into this bed, out hunting the wendigo. All of it seemed as if it happened ages ago. However, it couldn't had been more than a week since he was found by Chuck.

Chuck, the voice, had been taking care of Dean making him feel better with each passing day. He had been a constant in the past few weeks, he would start a light one-sided conversation with Dean which would more than likely be about the man's children. Chuck would go on to say how irresponsible his children and how they needed to stop fighting each other all the time. By the end Chuck would usually let out an exasperated sigh and say, "But I love them all anyway."

Whenever, he said that Dean had to wonder how many children this man could possibly have. But, then by the end of the day, if Dean had to guess, Chuck would leave and wouldn't be back until Dean woke up again.

Today, however was different Chuck was here but he had said he could not stay long and would have one of his sons take care of him for a while. And, Dean would be damned if that didn't get him anxious to the point to where he thought he would start hyperventilating. Chuck had apparently seen that this caused Dean stress so he put his hand on Dean's forehead like he had done when he first brought Dean to his 'home'. (At least that's where Dean thought he was. He found out quickly that speculating on where he was would only bring a head ache.) Chuck spoke in a calming tone, "My son will take very good care of you. I swear to God himself." And, with that he took his hand off Dean's forehead with a chuckle.

"Father, I promise I will take excellent care of Dean."

'Woah...that voice is really...nice.' Dean couldn't quite figure out what was alluring about Chuck's sons voice. His voice was different when compared to Chuck's, but it was no less delightful to hear. The son's voice was deep like his fathers, but higher also. It seemed to contain an authoritative tone, perhaps he was in the military? But the one thing that puzzled Dean was that when the man would say his name, he would sound almost...reverent.

He was knocked out of his thinking by the sound of a door shutting and a hand grabbing hold of his own. These hand were warm, so very comfortable, like when one would lay out in a field during a spring day.

'Geez, if Sam could hear how poetic I am while unable to speak.' Ah. And there it was the overwhelming feeling of loneliness. This always happened when Dean thought of his little brother, and with being stuck in a bed alone with only your thoughts Dean thought about Sammy a lot.

"Dean...It's alright." The son said. There it was! The way the man said his name...it was so strange. You could hear a slight purr and a rich honey tone when he said it. He had never heard his name said in such a way, it made him both uncomfortable and happy.

As the days passed Dean increasingly more comfortable with Chuck's son, perhaps even developing a slight crush not that Dean would ever admit it. The son would feed Dean very delicious food that reminded him of apple pie. And the man would spark many conversations about his younger brother, who apparently was having trouble adjusting to being back home. That made Dean wonder if the little brother was like Sammy, who had went off and did something that his father did not condone. And with thoughts of Sammy being brought up he instantly felt his mood being brought down.

"My apologies Dean if I am boring you with my troubles." The son said while squeezing his hand.

"Oh. There is something I also forgot to tell you my name is Michael, I am my father's first born son."

Hmmm. That sounded really familiar. But, it couldn't be right? I mean Michael hated him and had fallen into the cage along with Lucifer. Yeah it was impossible.

"I wish I knew what you were thinking, Dean. You must be tired of not being able to talk."

Oh did he know it! There were so many things he wanted to say! Like he wanted to thank Chuck for taking care of him and also give thanks to the now named Michael. He also wanted to get the know Michael better and not talking to him was getting him absolutely nowhere. So Dean getting real tired forced himself to open his mouth and say something, anything!

"Y-y-ou..." He began, but was cut off by extreme coughing that had him curl into himself. Michael grabbed his chin after his coughing had settled and put, a straw? Into his mouth commanding him to drink. And drink Dean did, it felt like he hadn't had water in years with how he could feel the scratchiness of his throat.

"Are you alright Dean?! I did not mean for you to for yourself to talk when you were no ready." Michael apologized.

"I...it's o-okay." Dean rasped out. Feeling pretty victorious at his little sentence. Then he realized if he could speak, he might even be able to open his eyes! So Dean began to try to open his eyes but just like before it was to no avail.

"Dean do not force yourself to do anything to strenuous."

"F-Fine."

Michael seeming to shift his weight on the bed to where he was practically holding Dean, rested his head against his own. He put his arms around Dean's torso and lifted him all the way onto to his lap. He let out a sigh, "I'm so glad that you're getting better Dean."

Dean blushed, and said "S'all th-thanks t-t-to you."

"Dean now that you are verbally voice your opinions I have a favor to ask." Michael seemed nervous if Dean had to guess by the sudden tense feeling that he felt exuding from Michael also the fact that he tightened his hold on Dean was pretty convincing that Michael was agitated.

"W-W-What is i-i-i-it?" Dean was finally able to get out.

"I was wondering if it would be alright if I brought my brother over in a few hours perhaps if he were to be in your calming presence he might be more at ease while staying here at home."

Woah, that was a lot to spring onto someone all of the sudden. In a few hours? Oh sweet baby jesus what was he supposed to say? He could barely get used to Michael that fast and the only reason he did was because was very attractive. But it's not like he could say no to the man, after all he had taken care of him along with his father. So Dean replied, "Su-re."

Michael thanked Dean and put him off his lap which Dean now suspected was a way to coerce Dean to say 'yes'. But, Dean didn't quite mind since Michael was quite the comfortable chair. Although how was Dean supposed to deal with Michael's brother coming over? With the sound of the door opening all of Dean's plans to do anything were blown out the window.

"Brother?" a hesitant voice called out into the house, which was met with a light 'hello' from Michael.

Dean not sure what to do, merely stayed in his slight sitting up position that Michael left him in.

"And, little brother this is Dean. He is a very good listener so feel free to talk to him about anything." Michael said enthusiastically.

"I'll keep your suggestion in mind." The younger brother said, while taking a seat in the chair beside Dean's bed. It seemed to be an old chair judging by the way that it squeaked whenever someone sat in it.

"H-Hi." Dean greeted.

"Hello, Dean. It's a pleasure to meet you." The words almost sounded strained to Dean's ears. Michael sensing the awkwardness left the room and went to get something from the kitchen, he was obviously feeling out of it since a lot of kitchen utensils kept dropping on the floor making an awful 'KLAANG!' noise.

The little brother let out a long-winded sigh. And began to speak to Dean. And Dean listened intently.

After hours of talking with Michael's little brother, he found that the man was very nice, but had a troubling past that he was ashamed of. Dean knew how that felt that was for sure. And with Michael joining in to comfort his brother and saying that the past was the past.

"The apocalypse is in the past brother." Michael said.

Then Dean froze. Apocalypse? How did these men know about the apocalypse?! They weren't involved in it were they?! Now Dean had to know who the hell these people were, if they were even people at all which Dean suspected they were not. If they were who they thought they were...well he was screwed.

So with new determination Dean tried to open his eyes, and little by little he began to see light. Then his eyes snapped open letting all of the light at once causing Dean to rapidly blink with tears in his eyes. And when he looked over to where the brothers were, he saw his two worst nightmares.

It was **the** Michael and Lucifer!

And before Dean could even think of a way to protect himself or come up with a quick way to get out of there Dean Winchester **screamed.**


	3. Chapter 3

"Please clam yourself, Dean! I promise we are not here to hurt you!" Michael said trying to placate Dean.

However this was not working especially when Dean's mind was going into overload on the fact that the Devil that tried to take over his brother's body and make it his meat suit, as well as the man that had threatened his life and crushed Dean's spirit was also the voice that he was attracted to. Dean could do nothing more than scream out his fear, frustrations, and utter stupidity at thinking he was ever safe anywhere.

While Dean was trying to get away from both archangels, he had inadvertently fallen off the bed. And, seeing as Dean had just recovered his ability to both see and hear he had forgotten that he was still completely immobile from the waist down. (A fact that Dean would usually like to forget because that meant that he needed constant baths to wash down there.)

Having fallen off the bed he began to pull himself away from the brothers as far away as he could with what little strength he had in his arms. He had collided with a wall and began to push himself up into a corner. He curled as far as he could and tried to make himself as small as possible, and maybe hoping that this was all just a bad dream and it would end soon. But, Dean knew this couldn't be a dream or Sammy or maybe an alarm clock he had set would have woken him up by now. Yes, this was all too real, much too real for Dean to handle.

Dean began to breath in quick, ragged breathes. He was panicking, like he hadn't done since he came back from Hell. Although, this had to be about a thousand times worse.

'Why couldn't I just have died when that wendigo got me?!'

While Michael and Lucifer were trying to get closer to Dean to try to make him calm down a bit. They soon learned it was useless seeing as how each time they tried Dean would curl further into himself if that was even possible. Michael had taken to trying to say soothing words to get Dean to understand that they were not here to hurt him and that they needed him to go back to bed since he was still unwell. Lucifer merely stayed back and held up his hands as if he was surrendering, but this was to show dean that he had no weapons to further convince him that they had no desire to hurt Dean.

During all this commotion the front door to the house opened and closed with a light 'click'. The archangels looked behind them and saw someone that should have not been returning 'till tomorrow. That's when Dean heard it. A voice that was asking what the hell was going on and why Dean was out of bed, and why he was scared out of his wits. Dean not knowing what else to do cried out to his primary caretaker and now savior.

"H-H-Hel-p! m-m-m-mee!"

Swift and heavy strides were made over to Dean, then Chuck began to circle his arms around Dean. Dean feeling his panic lessens grabbed onto Chuck for dear life. Chuck picked up Dean and led him over to the bed and softly set him down. When Dean knew now that he was safe, although he didnt know exactly why. I mean Chuck was just Chuck; he couldn't possibly handle two archangels could he? But, Dean decided that since that both angels had quickly been silenced by Chuck's entrance he wasn't going to question it. When Dean had decided that he also took that opportunity to faint.

"...what...left him...trusted you..."

"...didn't think...panic...sorry..."

Muffled voices are what arose Dean back to consciousness. The voices seemed to be arguing, and it sounded like Chuck was yelling at Michael. Well that was a surprise, since it sounded like Michael was being properly scolded like he was a child. That thought made Dean chuckle a bit. Now determined to see this sight, began to gently open his eyes. And the sight before him almost wanted to laugh out loud, or faint once again.

It was gangly Chuck Shurley yelling and looking down at Michael and Lucifer who were bowing their heads and were sitting on their knees. They seemed to be very ashamed of themselves at what Chuck was holding them responsible for.

Mid rant Chuck turned to look over at Dean and immediately made his way to Dean's side. He took up Dean's hand and held it carefully. Michael and his brother had trailed behind Chuck slowly as if they were approaching a frightened animal. Dean flinched slightly as they came closer though despite how they seemingly gradually took steps towards him.

Trying to take in the fact that Chuck was somehow here and looked to be the boss of two of the most feared creatures in creation it didn't take Dean too long to figure at that Chuck was really...

"God."

Chuck gave Dean a warm smile and nodded his head, "Hello Dean."

There were so many questions swirling around in Dean's head. Why did God hate his family? Why did he hate him? Why did he 'curse' his family with the bloodline? Why? Why? WHY?!

Dean tried to quell his raging mind and assured himself that he would ask those questions later. Right now he needed to ask the big picture questions. He looked to Chuck or rather God with a decisive look.

"Why are they...out of the Cage?"

God turned to look at his son, then back at Dean.

"Because, there is something that they need to accomplish and they can't do that if they're both trapped in Hell."

God didn't look like he was about to get any more specific so Dean just moved onto the next question.

"W-Where have you been?"

"Oh, I never left Heaven. I just...masked my presence so to speak so that none of my children could find me if they tried looking."

"Why?"

"Are you asking why I let all this horrible stuff happen while I was still in the building?"

Dean nodded his head.

"I was testing the loyalty of my sons and daughters. I was testing to see if they had any real love for their human brethren. And as it turned out, they didn't. Which I had expected, but was disappointed by the outcome none the less."

Behind God the brothers once again put their head down in shame.

"What about when they fell?"

"Ah, yes. When Metatron threw my children out of Heaven like last week's lunch meat then tried to proclaim himself the new 'God'. I had thought of intervening but decided against it. I saw it as a good way to teach my angels a lesson, but they disappointed me once again when they began to kill each other off. I thought they would at least have more love towards one another."

"We're sorry, Father." Michael said expressing true remorse for his past actions.

"I am sorry as well." Lucifer chimed in. He believed that no apology could fix what he had done but he was going to truly try and make amends for what he had done to the humans and his Father.

God waved them off, "No need for apologies. Anything that you boys did, was not something that I already knew was going to happen."

Dean was trying to soak up all this information, that had he had just been told. It seemed so unfair and without reason before, in fact it still kind of did. What kind of father just leaves his children and expects them not to freak out? And why didn't he try to help his children? I mean they were killing each other!

Dean heaved out a sigh. His life was obviously getting a do over so he wanted to do something that would really mark itself on the world.

He looked over to God, Michael and Lucifer.

"I want to start a business. A **hunting** business. And you're all going to help me."


End file.
